Fits Like a Puzzle Piece
by Yunara
Summary: It's the gang's sixth year, and they get their OWLs while at the Burrow. What surprises will come along with the OWLs, though? A new idea of Dumbledore's? Only one way to find out! HGR and HG later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I don't own. Everything you don't belongs to me.  
  
It was a sleepy morning in the Burrow; the occupants were either still sleeping or padding around the house silently.  
  
Hermione Granger was one of those who were still sleeping. Ron Weasely walked into Hermione's, previously Percy's, room, and stared down at her. She lay on her side, the brown curls of her hair spilling over her face.  
  
"She looks so different when she sleeps... more... I dunno," Ron thought, gazing down at the sleeping girl. Suddenly, Hermione's eyelids snapped open. She sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily as if she had just had a bad dream. She did not seem to notice him for a few seconds, recovering from her nightmare. Then she turned to him.  
  
"Ronald Weasely, what are you DOING here?!" She shrieked, pulling her blanket higher up her body.  
  
"Mione, calm down. I was just passing," Ron said, holding up his hands in mock defense, grinning.  
  
"First off, NEVER, EVER call me Mione again. Second, if you were passing, then why are you standing far off from the door? I'm not that thick, Ron. Third, where in the WORLD did you get those pajamas?!" Hermione said, relaxing and letting the blankets drop to their natural state.  
  
"First off, why not? It's a cute nickname. Second, because I'm bored and I was wandering around the house. Third, I LIKE these pajamas. The better question is, Miss Granger, where in the world did you get THAT?" Ron said, pointing to Hermione's nightclothes.  
  
"My mom bought it for me, its not like I go prancing around in it," Hermione said quickly, reddening and pulling the blankets over the deep red camisole she was wearing. "Besides, when I got dressed last night, I certainly wasn't expecting to wake up to my best friend staring at me."  
  
"I am NOT staring!" Ron exclaimed, his ears turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Then get out! I need to get dressed!" Hermione said, raising a pillow to throw at him.  
  
Ron turned around to leave, but then stopped halfway with a mischievous smile on his face. "I could just, you know, stay here. I've already seen you half naked anyway," He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"RONALD WEASELY, GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Hermione said, chucking the pillow with considerable strength, hitting Ron square in the face.  
  
"Oww... jeez, Mione, you should try out for Chaser..." Ron said, rubbing his nose and exiting the room. He closed the door behind him, cutting off a shriek of "NEVER CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Ron went back into his own bedroom, sighing. What was it about her that was different when she slept? Was it that she looked like an angel? Ron shook that thought out of his head. She doesn't look like an angel, he told himself. It was just the lighting. It was the sunlight right behind her. She's hot when she's sleeping, a little voice in the back of his head said. He quickly brushed that thought out of his head. She is NOT hot, you just haven't seen any real girls in awhile, he told himself firmly. You think she's hot, the voice in the back of his head said gleefully. His thoughts were awakened by a loud shriek coming from downstairs. Ron ran down to see what was wrong.  
  
"What?!" He said, seeing Hermione jumping up and down happily.  
  
"STRAIGHT O'S ON MY O.W.L.'S!" She exclaimed, jumping on Ron with a letter clutched in her hand. Ron carefully pried the ecstatic girl off of him.  
  
"Good job, Hermione!" Ron said, glad to be able to breathe again.  
  
Hermione, still grinning from ear to ear, pushed a sealed envelope into Ron's palm. "This one's yours. I gotta go tell Ginny!" Hermione dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Nutter..." Ron muttered, smiling. He opened his letter, carefully putting his supplies list on the table, next to Hermione's. He pulled out another piece of folded paper, holding his breath. He opened it. STRAIGHT O'S!!!!!!! He yelled in triumph, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Harry Potter stumbled down the stairs, hair even messier than usual. "What's the shouting 'bout?" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"O.W.L's arrived today," Ron said, munching on an apple. "Hermione and I got straight O's."  
  
"You?! Straight O's?! You're kidding, right? Even on POTIONS?" Harry said in disbelief, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Yep. Guess Hermione's nagging rubbed off on me," Ron said, spraying tiny drops of apple juice from his mouth accidentally while he talked.  
  
"And I thought I'd never see the day... so, where's mine?" Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Over there, I think." Ron pointed to 2 unopened letters on the kitchen table. Harry strode over to them and picked his up. Breaking the seal effortlessly, he took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. He stared at it, looking like he was in a state of shock.  
  
"What'ja get?" Ron said, flipping through a Chudley Cannons magazine.  
  
"Well..." Harry said sounding very disappointed.  
  
"What? Is it bad?" Ron asked, tearing his eyes away from a particularly eye- catching ad for a Firebolt.  
  
"STRAIGHT O'S!!!" Harry yelled, breaking out of his sad act.  
  
"Woohoo! You know what?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A VICTORY DANCE!"  
  
"YES INDEED!" The two boys hooked arms and started turning around, switching arms every 5 seconds.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs at that very moment.  
  
"Uh, I'm afraid to ask, but what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Ginny said, taking a step back up the stairs as the spinning duo came precariously close to them.  
  
Ron immediately stopped, suddenly finding his big toe fascinating, but Harry just hooked arms with Ginny and continued to dance. She laughed and went along.  
  
Hermione looked strangely at Ron. "What?" He asked, noticing this.  
  
"Oh, nothing," She huffed, picking up her abandoned supplies list. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out of the folds of the list. "What's this?" Hermione said quietly, unfolding it. Her eyes skimmed the list, and she gasped sharply and dropped it.  
  
"What? What did it say?" Ron said, tearing his narrowed eyes away from his sister and Harry dancing and laughing.  
  
"Ron... Harry... perhaps you should check yours too," Hermione said faintly, still staring at the piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny stopped dancing; plainly hearing that Hermione was not at all well.  
  
Harry shook out his supplies list, but nothing fell out. Ron shook his out, a look of confusion etched across his face, and a piece of parchment. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief at this.  
  
"Oh, good, it's you, Ron. I was hoping it would be you... seeing as how Harry didn't get it" Hermione sighed. She shot a look at Ginny, who was smirking, having a non-existant conversation with her.  
  
Ron unfolded his paper. He read it at a considerably slower rate than Hermione, and Harry and Ginny waited with bated breath to find out what it said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron shrieked, sounding momentarily like a girl in his moment of shock. He dropped the piece of parchment, letting it flutter slowly to the ground. He slumped back in his chair and ran a large hand through his hair.  
  
"This... this is bloody unbelievable..." Ron whispered. Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder and read the paper aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Granger, you and several other students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been selected to go on an exchange trip. This trip is to promote world-wide unity, and teach you about other cultures of the world. The Gryffindor team, consisting of you and another Gryffindor will transfer to Chicklegs School of Magic for the rest of the year. Chicklegs School of Magic is located in south-western Canada. In your place, two students will come to Hogwarts. The other house teams will transfer to Japan, Africa, and Brazil. You will have to be at Kings Cross at 10 o' clock on the first of September, to catch an early train with the teachers. You may use the special Floo powder at Hogwarts to transport to Chicklegs. I hope you will make many friends and enjoy this trip. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall," Ginny finished with disbelief. She glanced over at Ron, who was still staring into space blankly. "Same with you?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Ron said tonelessly.  
  
"Well, at least you'll get to get away from Malfoy and Snape for awhile!" Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione just looked at him, and Ron stood up and started to climb up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said, looking over at Ron.  
  
"Going back to bed. This is a dream. It HAS to be," Ron said, looking like he finally knew what was going on. "I mean, first you this morning, then this Chicklegs thing, it can't be real." He trudged up the rest of the stairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ginny looked strangely over at Hermione as soon as she heard the door click shut. "What does he mean, 'you this morning'?"  
  
Harry glanced over at the two girls, plainly wanting to know what Ron meant, too.  
  
Hermione reddened. "Er, nothing... maybe he meant the excitement about OWLs? I'm not usually a morning person so maybe it came as a shock to Ron. Or maybe-"She babbled, plainly searching for a legitimate answer.  
  
"Hermione, just spill it. It's not like we're gonna make fun of you or anything," Harry said, propping his head up on his elbow.  
  
"Okay, but you have to PROMISE not to laugh," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Okay," Harry said impatiently.  
  
"I make no promises," Ginny said simply, a grin already forming on her face.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, fine, but if it's hilarious, I may need to run to the bathroom," Ginny said, winking.  
  
"Oh, jeez," Hermione said, looking at her shoes. "Well, erm, this morning, I woke up to see Ron..."  
  
"You SLEPT with my brother?! Hermione, that's not funny, that's just GROSS," Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"NO! No, no noooo! I meant that I woke up and he was staring at me," Hermione yelled, her face now resembling a tomato.  
  
"Oh, so he was like ogling you in your sleep? Oh, that's even grosser," Ginny said quickly, before Hermione could continue.  
  
"ANYWAY," Hermione said loudly, glaring at Ginny, who had a wide smile on. "I was wearing some, uh, interesting sleepwear, and he was pretty shocked."  
  
"By interesting do you mean like skanky or like teddy bear pajamas?" Ginny said offhandedly, examining some dirt underneath her nails.  
  
"Er... the first one. Don't look at me like that! My mom bought it and... well... I like it!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing Harry's questioning look.  
  
"So, what does it look like? How did he react?" Ginny said, sitting high in her chair, looking hungry for details.  
  
"I think this is a girl thing... plus I don't want to hear the details about your lingerie," Harry said, casting a slightly odded out look at Hermione, who reddened at his words. "I'm gonna go see if Ron's okay." He trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Soooo? SPILL HERMIONE!" Ginny said, tapping her fingers together.  
  
"See, this is the problem with being friends with girls," Hermione laughed, leaning back in her chair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am, indeed, not JK Rowling. If I was, I would not be holed up in my room listening to Evanescence and writing fan fics. I would be writing the sixth book feverishly for avid fans like me, who have serious Harry Potter obsessions.  
  
Harry knocked lightly on Ron's door. A muffled moan came from inside, which Harry took as a sign to enter. He opened the door and walked in, squinting from the vivid orange posters and memorabilia that covered almost every inch of Ron's room.  
"I don't wanna leave," Ron muttered through his pillow as Harry sat down.  
"Oh, and the rest of us do?" Harry asked, examining a photo album he had found on Ron's desk.  
"I can't believe I have to, though. Whose addlebrained idea was that? Spending an entire term away from family and most of your friends," Ron sighed, sitting up on his bed.  
"Dumbledore's, apparently," Harry said darkly. "Hey, at least you'll have Hermione with you. It could be worse, you could be stuck with Lavender or someone like that."  
"Yea, at least with Hermione I don't have to worry about listening to any gossip," Ron laughed, although his eyes were still full of sadness.  
"Well, at least we can owl each other. Owl me every day, okay?" Harry said, looking at a photo of the fourth year just after he and Ron had made up.  
"Sure, if I'm not too piled with homework. Although with Hermione, I doubt that will be a problem," Ron said, laughing weakly.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood with their carts at Kings Cross, the Weasleys, Grangers, and Harry all were hugging them and saying farewell. Hermione and Ron ran through the barrier and appeared on Platform 9 ¾. Instead of the usual long train, there was only one car behind the enginre Silently putting their luggage in it, they boarded and rode towards Hogwarts.  
"Well, this is it," Ron said in a hollow voice. "We're going away until Christmas to a place we've never been.  
"Kinda like the first year all over again, huh?" Hermione said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, except we're not all staring at Harry's scar, you aren't barging in demanding to see Scabbers yellow, and we're not midgets," Ron joked.  
"I can't believe how bad I used to be," Hermione murmered.  
"Hey, I wasn't exactly a perfect angel back then either."  
"You still aren't!"  
"That's besides the point."  
"You are hopeless," Hermione sighed.  
"Yeah, well. I'm gonna go to sleep, worrying makes me tired," Ron yawned, and lied down on the bench, closing his eyes.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Hermione said softly, and left the compartment almost silently.  
Hermione walked down the hall, looking in various rooms for the bathroom. As she was looking in one, something caught her eye. She walked over to it, intruiged. It was a giant mirror, but it wasn't. It showed her, but she was in a elegant wedding dress. And standing next to her was... RON?! He was dressed in a tuxedo, and they were kissing passionately. She backed away from it, shocked, and bolted out of the room. She decided that perhaps she didn't need to go to the bathroom anymore, and ran back to the compartment.  
She opened the door and shut it quickly, still breathing hard. She slumped down on the bench opposite of Ron and stared at him in horror. What did that mirror mean?!  
"Mmm, whassamatter?" Ron mumbled, still awake and seeing Hermione's shocked expression.  
"Er, Ron, did you ever hear of a mirror that doesn't actually show you? I mean, it shows you, but DIFFERENTLY?" Hermione said awkwardly.  
"Yeah," Ron said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" Hermione screamed, waking Ron up fully.  
"It just shows your deepest desire. Harry and I found it in the school in our first year. I was Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Why?" Ron explained crossly.  
"I saw it when I was looking for the bathroom," Hermione said quietly.  
"Oh, really? Cool! I wanna see it now, what I want has probably changed since first year," Ron said, standing up.  
"Er, okay... "Hermione said, and led Ron down the hall towards where it was. "Can you see what other people see?"  
"Naw, just what you want," Ron said casually.  
"Oh, that's good," Hermione sighed in relief. Ron gave her a funny look. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh, I was just curious," Hermione said hurriedly, thanking god for her quick mind. "Right, here we are."  
Ron walked up to the mirror and gazed into it. Expecting to see himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, he relaxed. But what he saw, completely unnerved him (AN: I'm gonna be switching POVs occasionally, but I won't tell you about it. Waste of room.).  
He saw Hermione and him, kissing passionately in full wedding attire. It was almost the exact same image as Hermione had seen, except that this one had Viktor Krum in a heap aside, bloody and bruised. He whipped his head around to Hermione, who was watching the same image, minus Krum with a mingled expression of surprise and fear.  
"Er, let's go, shall we?" Ron said awkwardly, feeling his ears slowly match his vivid red hair.  
"Uh, sure." They walked back down to their compartment in a tense, awkward silence. They walked into the compartment and sat down, Hermione staring unseeingly out the window and Ron looking at her.  
"So, what did you see?" Ron said, trying to keep his tone conversational.  
"Er-"Hermione's mind raced for what would be a believable answer. "I saw me kissing-"She paused, chiding herself inside her head. "Uh, Viktor."  
  
Ron made a noise that sounded like a mix between a disgusted snort and laugh. "That dirtbag?" He scoffed, for some reason feeling like he was stabbed in the back.  
"Viktor is NOT a dirtbag! I'm sure you and Harry would like him if you just gave him a chance!" Hermione yelled, face going splotchy. "You used to idolize him until you found out that I was dating him! What does that say about YOU, Ronald Weasely?!"  
Ron went speechless. He searched for a good comeback. "Yeah, well, uh, at least I-"He started.  
"I don't need this," Hermione cut him off coolly. "I thought maybe you would be there for me and my decisions, but I guess that's too much to expect from my best friend. Actually, make that EX-best friend. I'm outta here." She left the compartment, slamming the door behind her (AN: Sorry, I'm a drama queen. This fits NOWHERE in my original story plot, but I'll just keep the words flowing and hope I don't make this a complete disaster.).  
Ron stared at the door, utterly and totally speechless. He glared at the wall and slammed his fist into it, yelling exasperatedly. He slumped back onto the bench and wondered about what just happened.  
Hermione was right. She was ALWAYS right. Ever since the Yule Ball, he'd been feeling anger and hatred towards Krum, but he didn't know why. He ran through the Yule Ball in his head, wondering what Krum possibly did to make him so angry. All Krum ever did to him was ask where Hermione was. So why was he feeling this hatred coursing through his veins?  
He needed to tell Harry. He pulled out a piece of scrap parchment and a self-inking quill from his pocket and started to write.  
  
Hey Harry!  
I'm writing this on the train. I need to ask you something. Do you know why I hate Krum? Me and Hermione had this big row over it and I can't figure it out. Any idea?  
-Ron  
  
Ron put it in his pocket, wishing he hadn't put Pig in the luggage compartment of the car.  
  
AN: I'm finished! This chapter was supposted to have them arriving at Chicklegs but I got a creative muse and made it to long. Don't worry; I'll put it in next chapter. And I'm sure YOU all know why he hates Krum ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I've decided to do short replies to my reviewers. I love you all, you and a good healthy dose of music makes my day! :D  
  
Dance-flirt: Thanks! I'm working on it, is it my fault that I have homework 'cuz I goof off in class? Well, yes... BUT STILL!  
  
Pullmanlover: Heh, thanks! You'll see if it was intentional or not, I'm working it into the plot... And yes, Ron is VERY stupid.  
  
Granger4life: How... interesting. Lol, I'm working on it!  
  
Paula5: Heh, thank you. I know it took a long time, I had a huge socials project and I also went to camp. Yes, like I've said before, Ron is stupid. And thanks, I just added in the bloodied up Krum as an afterthought!  
  
TanyaJPotter: Thanks?  
  
And finally, Chapter 3! This will end the train ride hopefully (if my muses don't take over and go berserk) and HOPEFULLY they'll arrive at Chicklegs. Hey, if you're lucky, I'll keep up with my schedule and actually sort them!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall, gazing at the Mirror of Erised. She and Ron were still kissing, and Ron had run his large hands through her hair so much that she was practically shedding on his hands.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her sweater; strangely finding it always was easier to think inside the walls of her shirt. Ron said that it showed what you truly desire, so was this what she wanted? Ron and her snogging senselessly? Sure, Ron was her friend, but did she really want him as any more than that?  
  
What Hermione DID know, though, was that she wanted him as at least a friend, and she needed a friend if she was going to this strange place. She stood up and walked towards the compartment where Ron lay asleep.  
  
She opened the door and started to talk. "Ron, I'm really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, and I really need you as a friend," She said, not looking up. When there was silence, Hermione looked up. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.  
  
There, on one of the benches, lies Ron. His ginger hair spilled onto his cheek and his mouth was open slightly, mouthing something. His arms were clutching something invisible, and he had a small grin. Hermione smiled softly, seeing Ron truly at peace, and sat down in the bench opposite him and pulled out her book.  
  
Ron was having a VERY good dream. He dreamt that he was holding a girl with sleek honey-coloured hair in his arms, reasurring her. He was in a royal blue themed room, with the only light coming from the flickering fireplace. The girl he was cradling was absolutely gorgeous, with amber eyes and only a touch of makeup. There was something very familiar about this girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, in his dream, as he was holding her, he realized something; I love her.  
  
Ron was jolted from his dream as the train whistle blew very loudly. Someone was shaking his shoulder, and as his vision swam into focus, he realized it was Hermione.  
  
"Neh?" Ron said groggily.  
  
"We're here, get up!" Hermione said, bustling around the compartment and picking things up.  
  
Ron yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He stood up slowly and shuffled out of the compartment door after Hermione.  
  
He was immediately knocked over by a large orange suitcase. He moaned and pried it off of himself, only to be hit in the head with a wire birdcage.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron grumbled, seeing her unloading the few items of luggage they had.  
  
"Call me that again and my book bag will meet your head!" Hermione threatened, holding her bulging book bag in both hands at her shoulder.  
  
"What do you have against that name, anyway?" Ron asked as he helped Hermione unload her own suitcase.  
  
"Let's just say that there aren't a lot of good memories attached to it," Hermione said quietly, shutting the door of the compartment.  
  
"Like what? Who called you 'Mione?" Ron asked curiously, picking up the twittering cage of Pig in one hand and his suitcase in the other. Hermione murmured something and started to walk up to the single carriage.  
  
"What? Speak up!" Ron exclaimed after her, jogging to catch up. Hermione was walking quite quickly and Ron had to stand in front of her before she would stop.  
  
"Tell me, Hermione! I'm your friend, and you can tell me anything!" Ron said, holding onto Hermione at the shoulders.  
  
"It was Viktor, okay?! And I'd rather not talk about it!" Hermione exclaimed, and shoved roughly past Ron. Ron just gaped at her retreating back, then sprinted to keep up with her. "Okay, Hermione, but don't think I don't care about what goes on in your life," Ron said gently to Hermione, who was visibly holding back sobs. She merely nodded.  
  
By now, they had reached the carriage, and Hermione got in and slumped on the benche. Her hand was supporting her forehead, and her eyes were squeezd tightly shut, like she wanted to close out what was happening. Ron got in quietly and looked out the window.  
  
"You really want to know why I hate it so much?" Hermione said quietly, her eyes still shut.  
  
"Of course, I'm your best friend, aren't I?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Viktor, as you know, couldn't pronounce my name properly. He could say 'Mione fine, so I let him call me that. 'Mione does sound nicer than Hermione. Anyway, I was over at his house this summer in Bulgaria and... well... he tried to come onto me. I nearly lost my innocence that night, and if it wasn't for Pig delivering your letter to ask if I could come stay at your house, I would've. He was the only person to call me 'Mione other than you, and everytime you say it, I remember that horrible night." Tears were streaming down Hermione's pale cheeks as she finished her story.  
  
"Oh, Hermione...(AN: I couldn't figure out what to make Ron say that didn't sound like it was from a romance novel. Well, technically this IS one but oh well) that must suck," Ron said, trying not to sound like he was on a soap opera.  
  
Hermione made a sound that sounded like a mix between a sob and a snort of laughter. "Yea, it does." She placed both her hands on her face and started shaking with sobs.  
  
"C'mere..." Ron said, and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She turned and started crying into his shirt, and Ron just held her. He didn't know exactly what to say, so he just hushed her softly. Once he felt her stop shaking with sobs, he let her go.  
  
"All better?" Ron asked gently, looking into Hermione's amber eyes.  
  
"Not completely, but I do feel much better. Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, looking up into Ron's cerulean eyes, a smile lighting up her face (AN: This is sounding rather fluffy, isn't it? Don't worry, I won't put the major fluff in until about... checks story map 'bout chapter 23-ish. There'll be lots of angst for the Weaselys still in school, though, so keep reading!).  
  
The carriage jolted to a halt and the duo's eye contact broke. They picked their bags up and hopped out of the carriage. They trudged up to the castle where they met Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger," She said to the two teenagers. "Bring those bags inside, we'll have to send you to Canada right away. You will be spending the night at your new school before your new classmates arrive there." She led them into the Great Hall, where there was huge fireplace, already crackling and green with Floo Powder.  
  
"Go together, and say clearly 'Chicklegs School', hurry now!" McGonagall said, shooing them into the fireplace.  
  
"Chicklegs School!" Hermione said loudly with perfect pronunciation. Ron and Hermione saw McGonagall, waving and smiling grimly at them before green flame rose and swirled around them, giving them both a sense of hurtling through the air. They fell out of a fireplace, Ron doing a faceplant on a marble floor while Hermione nearly fell but regained balance quickly. Ron stood up and rubbed his nose, which was rather red, grumbling.  
  
"Welcome to Chicklegs School of Magic, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely. I hope you will enjoy your visit here," A lady said with a strange accent(AN: To them it would probably be strange, they're used to English accents, not Canadian/American), emerging out of the shadows. She was a little below average for height, had long, sleek ebony hair tied back in an elegant knot, violet eyes with thick eyelashes, and she was wearing robes of lavendar trimmed with gold. She had a calm, friendly look about her. "My name is Professor Suk, and I am the Principal of Chicklegs."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Professor Suk," Hermione said, smiling and holding her hand out for a handshake. Professor Suk laughed and shook her hand.  
  
"Such a strange accent," She said pleasantly, smiling.  
  
"Us?! You're the one with the accent!" Ron blurted out, his eyebrow raised. Professor Suk's eyes turned steely as she turned towards Ron.  
  
"I will not tolerate any rude manners, Mr. Weasely. You remember that, unless you'd like to spend the rest of your days here in detention," She said coldly. Ron gulped, surprised how this friendly woman could turn cold at a moments notice. Something glinted in Professor Suk's eyes. "Would you happen to be related to a muggle family by the name of Storey?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Er, yeah, my third cousin's a squib and I think she married someone with the last name Storey. Why?" Ron said, his eyebrow rising again.  
  
"You reminded me of someone I went to elementary school with. Alex Storey. Same hair, freckles, chin, and attitude," Professor Suk said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we have some dinner prepared for you, it's over at the Carannilwen table. Oh, that would be the royal blue one. I have some business to attend to, but you may eat. Professor Rahimi will come in an hour or so to take you on a tour of the castle," Professor Suk said, and swept away.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down in front of two plates and an assortment of food, a lot of them that they'd never seen before.  
  
"Ugh, what is this?" Ron asked, poking a large platter of French fries.  
  
"French fries, they're really good!" Hermione said enthusiastically, and started piling her plate with fries and a piece of steak.  
  
"Okay, if you say so..." They started eating, enjoying the first food they'd had since breakfast.  
  
"So, whaddya think of Suk?" Ron said through a mouthful of normal jellybeans.  
  
"Oh, she seems nice enough," Hermione said, taking a drink of Kool-Aid.  
  
"Seems evil to me," Ron said darkly. "Do you think me being related to her old schoolmate will help me any?"  
  
"Well, she seemed pretty ticked off with your attitude, and she said Alex had the same attitude, so no, I don't think it will help at all. If anything, she'll pull a Snape and start taking revenge on you," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lovely, just what we need, a principal that hates me for being related to some muggle," Ron said darkly, now morosely chewing on an apple.  
  
An hour later, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table, discussing what kind of things might be at this new school, when the doors creaked open. They turned their heads to see a man in maroon and navy blue robes coming in. He looked like he was middle-eastern with a mop of chestnut messy hair, bright brown eyes, and a considerable height, around 6'5".  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Rahimi. I'm here to show you around Chicklegs. By the way, I'm the Physical Education professor here," He said, grinning widely. He had a deep voice with a slight Punjabi accent, but it was mostly Canadian.  
  
"Hello, Professor Rahimi!' Ron said brightly, taking a liking to him straightaway.  
  
"Let's start, shall we? There are four houses here; Carannilwen, with it's house colour royal blue and it's animal a dolphin, Gorithilion, with forest green and a monkey, Galenlossion, of grey and a hawk, and Dunparmaiel, with violet and a hedgehog." He said, gesturing to each of the banners hanging over the 4 long tables. "You'll be able to wander around the castle tomorrow until the rest of the students arrive. You'll sleep here tonight. There's bathrooms just outside of those doors, so if you wish to shower or anything you can." He waved his wand and two plushy sleeping bags appeared. "Lights out is 10, so just stay in here for now. Here are your school uniforms and robes; you'll be expected to wear them tomorrow. They are the size of your old ones, so don't worry about them not fitting." He walked out of the room, his cloak swishing.  
  
"Nice guy," Hermione mused, examining her new uniform. "Wanna try these on?"  
  
"Sure, meet back here in 10 minutes. Might as well change into our pajamas after we try the robes on," Ron said, and they both hurried into the bathrooms.  
  
Ten minutes later, they both emerged from the bathrooms and examined each other's wardrobe. The boys' uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black sweater vest, and a black tie. The girls' uniform consisted of the same, except it had a black skirt.  
  
"There was a note attached that when we got sorted, the black would change to the colour of whatever house we were in," Hermione said, looking down and her uniform.  
  
"Yeah... I'm gonna go get changed into my pajamas, meet you back here in 10," Ron said, turning to go back to the washroom.  
  
Another ten minutes later, they both arrived back. Ron was in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a baggy Weird Sisters t-shirt, and Hermione was in a baby blue pajama set, with a spaghetti string tank top and pajama pants. She also had her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
"Hey," Ron yawned as he saw Hermione.  
  
"I'm pretty tired, wanna go to sleep?" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sure. G'night, cya in the morning," Ron said, and lied down in his sleeping bag. Hermione followed suit, and soon the two of them were sound asleep.  
  
It's finished! I'll do a little explanation of the names. Sarah Suk, AKA Professor Suk, is one of my best friends. Humayoon Rahimi, AKA Professor Rahimi, is the guy who always seems to sit behind me. Carannilwen is my name in Elvish, Gorithilion is my crush's name in Elvish(and he shall remain nameless), Galenlossion is the name f the most annoying guy on earth, Matthew Davey in Elvish, and Dunparmaiel is my friend Jessica Yoon's name in Elvish. Review please, and stay tuned! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me again! Short and sweet note this time. Poppincorn- Well, they aren't sorted into houses yet, so they're just sleeping there for the time being. And you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Yeah, Ron's a stupid head, as Nani from Lilo and Stitch would say. RitzBitz- Do you live in the Burnaby area? O.o Kagome19- Ooh, forgot about the other houses... :P let's just say... they went on a diff train. And you'll figure out why the Mirror of Erised is on the train, be patient! Dance-flirt- Heh another goofer-offer... or something like that. You think it got better? I think it got a bit more serious, which in my books, equals BAAAAD. I'll add some humour in there... Colonel S.S Parker- Yes, sah!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine, everything you don't is.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry sat in the compartment of the train. It was the day that the students boarded the train to go to another year of Hogwarts. He was sitting with Ginny, Luna, and Neville, almost exactly like last year, when Ron and Hermione had to patrol the train, due to prefect duties. Ginny was writing in a diary (who she kept whacking Harry with when he tried to read what she was writing), Luna was reading the Quibbler diagonally, Neville was reading a book on magical plants, and Harry was eating a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans while trying to read what Ginny was writing.  
  
"Harry! This is PRIVATE, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny exclaimed shrilly while beating him round the head for the fifth time in the last minute.  
  
"Well, if it's so private, then why are you writing in it now?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead where Ginny had banged the corner of the diary.  
  
"Because I have bloody nothing else to do! Why are you so curious to see what's in here?"  
  
"Blackmail," Harry said simply. He pretended like he was holding a book and read aloud from it in an uncanny imitation of Ginny. "Dear Diary, Neville is so cute! I just want to snog him senseless."  
  
"What?!" Neville said, alarmed, as he looked up from his book. Harry burst out laughing at the expression of alarm and confusion on Neville's face, and the one of embarrassment and rage on Ginny's.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you are going to DIE," Ginny said in a deadly voice, her hazel eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Oh, you're just mad 'cause he knows now," Harry said offhandedly, grinning. "And how do you know my middle name?"  
  
"Please, I had a crush on you in first year, how could I not find out these things?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, so what's Neville's middle name?" Harry asked, trying to make his voice and face innocent as possible.  
  
"That's it, you're goin' DOWN!" Ginny roared, and jumped on him. She started tickling him and he was choking with laughter, face turning red.  
  
"Please... HAHAHAH.... Get off! NOOO!" Harry shrieked in between laughs.  
  
Ginny got off of him, grinning triumphantly. Harry got up and sat in his seat, and Ginny sat down next to him and continued to write.  
  
"So, what other little known facts do you know about me?" Harry said, popping another bean in his mouth and grimacing, as he tasted tar.  
  
"Your mom's maiden name is Evans, you had a huge crush on Cho Chang, Dobby brought you the Gillyweed that helped you in the fourth task, and the prophecy said that you have to kill You-Know-Who or he has to kill you," Ginny replied in a bored voice.  
  
"Wow. Wait, didn't you say that you only had a crush on me in first year?" Harry said suspiciously  
  
Ginny's ears turned red. "Er- I gotta go to the washroom and get changed, cya!"  
  
Once Ginny was out of the room, Neville turned to Harry. "Does Ginny really have a crush on me?" Harry burst out laughing.  
  
20 minutes later, they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry sat next to Seamus and Dean, who were protecting Harry from the Creevey brothers, who had recently figured out how to smuggle a video camera into Hogwarts without the camera going haywire. Sitting across from them were Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender, who were discussing the latest gossip about the Weird Sisters. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to another school year. As you may have noticed, eight of our students, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernest MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Terrence Boot, and Padma Patil are not here this evening. They are in an exchange program, and in their place, we have eight new students from different countries. They will become sorted before the new first years," said Dumbledore, and as he finished speaking, eight sixteen-year olds walked in. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool as always, and it started to sing.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts students, young and old  
  
There are four houses, or so I'm told There's Gryffindor, the house of red Where bold and braveness are usually bred There's Hufflepuff, the house of gold Home to people who will not fold There's Ravenclaw, house of blue Here live people who have a clue There's Slytherin, house of green They're ambitious, that's easily seen Which will it be, where will you go I'll tell you, you'll soon know So slip me on, don't be shy, I don't bite I'll give you a place to sleep tonight!  
  
The hall had scattered applause for the hat's song. McGonagall started to call out the new exchange students' names.  
  
"Kenji, Amelia!" A small Japanese girl with a long braid walked forward, and put the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" The yellow table erupted into cheers and Amelia smiled nervously and ran forward to join them.  
  
"Shian, Leo!" A tall, gawky Japanese boy stumbled forward, and tripped over a crack, knocking over the hat and the stool. After a squawk of "Hey!" from the Sorting Hat, he picked the stool and hat up, a light tinge of pink in his cheeks. He barely put the hat on when the hat shrieked "Ravenclaw!" He got up quickly and ran over to the clapping blue table.  
  
"Symone, Whitney!" An athletic black girl strode forward, radiating confidence. She put the hat on her head and after a moments pause... "Slytherin!" She smiled elegantly and glided over to the whooping green table.  
  
"Brown, Tyler!" A scrawny black boy scuttled forward and put the hat on his head cautiously, as if afraid it might bite him. "Hufflepuff!" He looked relieved to be out of the spotlight and went to go join his new house.  
  
"Aires, Lisa!" A tan girl with long hazel hair walked forward, watching her steps carefully. She put the hat on her head and looked out at the hall. "Slytherin!" She smiled and went to the table.  
  
"Silva, Paul!" A very dark skinned boy with shoulder length red-streaked hair walked forward with a large smile on his face, waving at students he didn't know as he walked by. He tripped over the crack, just as Leo did, but he caught himself and laughed. He put the hat on his head and almost immediately it yelled "Gryffindor!"  
  
The table that Harry was sitting at erupted into cheers. "Finally, a Gryffindor!" Seamus yelled, grinning.  
  
"Yea, and he looks like a cool guy, too!" Dean said, watching Paul come towards their table.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked Dean and Harry when he got there, smiling.  
  
"Go ahead!" They said in unison. They shuffled over on the bench to make way for Paul, and looked up at the Sorting Hat as the cheers died down.  
  
"Smith, Stella!" A stunning, in Harry's opinion, tall girl with shoulder- length brown hair that had natural golden highlights bounced up to the Sorting Hat. She actually BOUNCED. Her step had a spring in it that made her hair fly up gently. She put the hat on her head and the hat called out after a few moments, "Ravenclaw!" She beamed, obviously knowing what Ravenclaw was known for. Stella ran over to the table and sat down beside Cho Chang.  
  
"Shit, man!" Seamus breathed as she sat down. "Hot." Harry laughed nervously, thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Spencer, Davis!" A black boy with a small Afro walked up to the stool coolly. He put the hat on his head, and almost immediately, it called out "Gryffindor!" The table around him erupted into cheers once again as Davis came sauntering over to the table. He sat down beside the Creevey brothers, who began bombarding him with questions immediately.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once again. "Welcome, new students. Now that we have sorted you older students, let's start with the first years!" He said as his eyes twinkled, looking at every new student in turn.  
  
Harry gazed at Stella over at the Ravenclaw table. Stella was looking around the Great Hall in interest, her eyes resting for a long time on the enchanted ceiling. She seemed like there was nothing else in the world she needed, the stars reflecting in her sky blue eyes. He was staring at her, enthralled and enchanted by her beauty. The corner of her mouth twitched into a slight frown. She looked straight ahead at Harry, a look of mock confusion on her face. Harry flushed. She knew he was staring at her. She winked at him and grinned.  
  
Harry looked around, unable to keep eye contact with the beautiful girl. He noticed that there were about a dozen first years sitting at the table now, and Dumbledore was getting up to make a speech.  
  
"Welcome, students new and old, to another year at Hogwarts. I know you are all anxious to eat, but I have a few announcements to make. First off, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Moscovitz!" A young woman with bushy mousy brown hair waved and smiled (AN: For you Princess Diaries fans, this is Mia after she gets married to Micheal. Yeah, I'm sad). "This year, once again, there will be a Yule Ball. This will be just after our own students arrive back. I would also like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Now, you may begin this wonderful feast!" Food appeared suddenly on the golden plates and chatter broke out as people began to eat.  
  
"Well, I'm a pureblood. My family isn't all rich like most pureblood ones, though," Paul said to the people around him, and Harry glanced at Ginny, who was excitedly telling Paul that she was, too.  
  
"I'm muggleborn. Or at least I think so, my mom didn't seem very surprised when I got the letter. Do you guys have any Quidditch teams you can play on?" Davis asked the Colin Creevey.  
  
"Oh, yes! There's one for each house and you can try out in a couple of weeks, I'm sure, since all of the Chasers for ours along with the beaters are gone. Oh wait; Ron's gone too, isn't he? Well, I guess all of them are empty except for Seeker. Harry plays that position, he's bloody good too, he got on the team in first year, and he's the first one to in a century because usually you are able to try out in second year and he's only lost one game but that's because the Dementors came and it was really windy anyway, that game he lost his Nimbus 2000. But then he got a Firebolt from someone for Christmas! I'll tell you about it, it's really interesting..." Colin babbled on while Davis looked shocked that someone so small could go on and on like that (AN: I've always imagined that Colin would talk the ears off someone if he had the chance...).  
  
"So, according to him, you're Seeker?" Paul asked Harry, pointing over his shoulder at Colin, who was going off in a tangent about Hermione.  
  
"Yep. Only player on the team right now, so Captain too, I guess," Harry said, sighing. "Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George all graduated this year, and Ron's off in Canada."  
  
"I'll try out, even if it is for only one term. I'm pretty good at beater," Paul said cheerfully, chewing on a piece of steak.  
  
"Oh cool! Good luck, we could use a decent beater!" Harry exclaimed. The rest of dinner carried on like this, talking with Davis and Paul.  
  
Later that night, Harry lay in his four-poster bed, staring contentedly up at the ceiling. Life without Ron and Hermione's bickering was good.  
  
AN: Sooo! What'ja think? I think I'm either very lazy, Jenn won't get off this computer, or I have writer's block. Before you even ask, a few of the new exchange students were based (extremely loosely) on real-life people. Davis was based on a guy in my class (whom, I might add, is hot) and Stella was based on... ehe... sooooomeone. ;) Won't say nothing if you don't say please!  
  
In the next chapter: STUFF!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

And it's the next chapter! I haven't read the reviews (I'm starting to write this right after I finished and uploaded the last one, be happy I'm attempting to actually work on this), so maybe thanks! And, as I promised last chapter, there will be stuff in this one. Can you believe it? I think this one might be better; I always enjoy writing scenes with Ron and Hermione in it more. If my brain hadn't interfered, Harry wouldn't be in it at all. Enjoy!  
  
"Ron! RON, YOU LAZY ASS GET UP!" Ron was awakened by a loud screech and a kick to his side.  
  
"Bugger off, Gin, tell Mum I'm in the shower," Ron mumbled, his eyes still shut.  
  
"It's Hermione, you git. It's already half past one!" A bossy voice said nearby. Ron opened his eyes and his vision swam into focus. He was entangled in his sleeping bag in the corner while Hermione was already up and dressed.  
  
"Uuugh, I missed breakfast?" Ron moaned, getting out of his sleeping bag with great difficulty.  
  
"Honestly, is that all you think about, Ron? Food?" Hermione said in a disapproving tone, although her mouth twitched into a slight smile.  
  
"That, and sleep," Ron muttered, pulling out his uniform.  
  
"Well, you missed breakfast and lunch," Hermione said lightly. Seeing Ron's appalled look, she hurriedly said, "Oh, but Professor Rahimi said you could just go to the front of the hall and look underneath Professor Suk's chair. There's a trapdoor and it leads to the kitchens. You can go down and ask the house elves for some food."  
  
"Wicked. So, I'm gonna go get dressed and showered now, see you in a few," Ron muttered, pushing the Great Hall doors open.  
  
"Good idea, you smell like a gym sock," Hermione murmured underneath her breath.  
  
"I heard that. I don't know what gym is, but it probably isn't good," Ron called back as he went out the doors.  
  
Hermione grinned and shook her head. Stupid boy. How is it that he can be so clueless in things like gym, but so awesome in chess? Duh, Hermione, he's a wizard. His ordinary is your extraordinary, and vice versa. Speaking of ordinary...  
  
Hermione pulled out her magical stereo. While she was in Japan for holidays in July, she bought a stereo that could play in magical areas and could also play muggle CDs. She popped in her custom burnt CD and flipped to the 8th song, her favourite. When the music came on, she started dancing and singing to it (AN: This is going to be one of my favourite songs, so if you don't like it, too bloody bad).  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're, you're never there But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cuz every time I look you're never there And everytime I sleep you're everywhere  
  
'Cuz you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
'Cuz you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
When I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
'Cuz you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
'Cuz you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?  
  
Hermione finished the song, her eyes shut lightly in her fantasy. Her eyes snapped open when she heard an awed "Bloody hell!"  
  
She whipped around to see who it was. She saw Ron, his mouth gaping open in shock and his eyes staring into hers. She flushed terribly and turned her stereo off.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you could sing that well," Ron said in an amazed whisper.  
  
"My parents sent me to singing lessons when I was 7," Hermione murmured, putting her things away and resolutely avoiding Ron's eyes.  
  
There was a tense silence between them until the other exchange students arrived. They met Sean and Amy from Japan, Kelly and Mark from Africa, and Victor (when Hermione heard his name, she cringed terribly) and Leanne from Brazil. Hermione immediately hit it off with Amy, a short girl with shoulder-length layered hair and purple glasses, and they excitedly compared their stereos and CDs. Ron chatted with Sean, Mark, and Victor about their favourite quidditch teams and what positions they played. Kelly and Leanne were left behind, so they played Exploding Snap while chatting about themselves.  
  
"You like Canadian and American music, too?" Amy asked Hermione while she scanned through her playlist.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard some when I was visiting my cousins in Florida and I immediately got hooked."  
  
"I love Lillix, how about you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they're okay. I like Michelle Branch a lot, though. She is really famous and successful, and she's not a slut! Plus she's really smart." Their conversation continued like this, while another one went on only a few meters away.  
  
"I'm the best Keeper ever, I even have a theme song that my school made for me," Ron boasted.  
  
"Oh, right. How does it go, 'Ron is a swan, he really mows the lawn' (AN: I was trying to figure out something stupid that rhymed with Ron)?!" Sean scoffed  
  
"No, more like 'Weasley can save anything, he never leaves a single ring, that's why all the Gryffindors sing, Weasley is our King'" Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, and what proof of that is there?" Victor demanded.  
  
"Ask Hermione, she can vouch for me. But whatever you do, don't call her 'Mione. That combined with your name might send her into a sobbing fit," Ron added in an undertone.  
  
"What about my na-"Victor began to ask, but Ron cut him off with a hiss of "Later."  
  
"Hey, Hermione, is there a theme song for Ron? Weasley is our king, or something like that?"  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Well, I'm the star chaser for MY team," Mark started. Their conversation continued like this, boasting about them and demanding proof from the girls.  
  
A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. All of them looked up from their discussions as Professor Suk strode in. She looked at all of them, before speaking. "There is half an hour until the other students arrive, you will be expected to be changed into your uniforms and presentable by then. Then you will be sorted. Now, before you get sorted, I should explain a bit about each house.  
  
"Carannilwen is represented by a dolphin, and its colour is royal blue. This house is for people that are smart.  
  
"Gorithilion is represented by a monkey, and its colour is forest green. This house is for people that are athletic.  
  
"Galenlossion is represented by a hawk, and its colour is gray. This house is for people who are outgoing.  
  
"And finally, Dunparmaiel is represented by a hedgehog, and its colour is violet. This house is for people who are kind.  
  
Your uniform colour will change instantaneously after you are sorted. Good luck for this term, and I hope you make many new friends," Professor Suk said, casting her eyes around them, smiling gently as she saw new friendships already building. She walked back out of the hall, leaving them.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione, I have this great hair stuff. It'll make your hair so nice!" Amy said excitedly, and pulled on Hermione's arm in the direction of the bathrooms.  
  
"Don't call me 'Mione, please," Hermione said quietly, her expression of happiness for beginning school wiped off her face. She walked towards the bathroom, Amy close behind with a bottle of something. Ron heard Amy ask why as they walked out of the great Hall doors.  
  
"So, why is she so against the name 'Mione? And me?" Victor asked Ron as soon as the girls were out of earshot.  
  
"Er, basically, she had this, uh, friend named Viktor, and, er, she didn't have a very good experience with him," Ron said, trying to tell it without going into personal details. After all, Hermione wouldn't want her dark secret shared with 3 boys she'd barely met.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
30 minutes later, the eight of them stood nervously outside of the Great Hall with the first years, muffled chatter reaching their ears. Ron felt extremely tall, next to the tiny first years and the rest of the sixth years, who were all considerably shorter than him.  
  
"Nervous?" Hermione murmured next to him, staring unseeingly at the door.  
  
"Nah, it's not like I'm about to enter a room where the only people I know are one of my best friends since first year and some people I met only a few hours ago, and oh, I'll have to live with them for a term," Ron said sarcastically, grimacing.  
  
Hermione smiled softly. "I see your point. At least we came with each other."  
  
"Yea, like can you imagine going to this school where the only person you know is Malfoy or Parkinson?" Ron said, and gave a dramatic fake shiver.  
  
"That would be hell. I hope I get into the same house as you, I can't imagine being all by myself," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, if we don't, we'll go EVERYWHERE together that we can, I'll even come to the library if you like," Ron said, finally looking down at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. That means a lot," Hermione said, looking up at him and smiling her soft smile. She suddenly took Ron's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Ron tensed up, and relaxed slightly when she let go.  
  
The doors swung open, and Professor Rahimi called the eight of them into the hall. They walked in, glancing around everywhere at the students. Most of them had curious expressions on their faces, but one table did not. It was the gray table, and all of them were chatting with each other, twirling their wands between their fingers like batons, or just looking around the hall boredly.  
  
There was an old hat, similar to the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts, sitting on a stool at the front. In fact, it was identical to it, but as they soon found out, it had a feminine voice. It began to sing:  
  
Hello, students old and new  
  
I'm going to do a favour for you I'll sort you into the houses four Before you get swept out of the door  
  
You already know what they're about So come on over here and hear me shout  
  
Galenlossion, Dunparmaiel, Gorithilion, Carannilwen  
  
Now that I'm finished, let the sorting begin!  
  
Professor Rahimi strode to his spot beside the hat, and started to call out the names. (AN: This time it's going to be in alphabetical order, not by country)  
  
"Armstrong, Kelly!" Kelly, a tall black girl with long, hazel hair walked forward and put the hat on. "Gorithilon!" The black on her uniform changed to green as soon as the hat spoke. She ran to the green table, grinning.  
  
"Cromme, Victor!" Victor, a tan boy with spiky dark brown hair went up. "Galenlossion!" He smiled and walked to his table, his uniform now gray.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione walked forward and put the hat on her head. Just like the Hogwarts sorting hat, it talked to her privately. "Ah, you're very smart, but very kind to those you love... Outgoing when you want to be... Ugh, not athletic at all, are you? Sorry, dear. Well, I'd have to say..." The voice suddenly projected out to the hall. "Carannilwen!" Hermione felt a tingling, and her uniform changed to a lovely royal blue. Relieved for it to be over, she grinned at Ron, who gave her a thumb up, and went over to her new house.  
  
"Hey, you can sit here!" A voice called. She went to it, and saw her cousin.  
  
"Lena!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting beside her.  
  
"Congrats for making it into the geek house," Lena said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Hermione said sarcastically, and turned to see Leanne Ichabod be sorted into Dunparmaiel.  
  
"No problem," Lena said, grinning. "So, which one came with you?"  
  
"Ron, the tall redhead at the back," Hermione said, pointing him out as Sean Li was sorted into Galenlossion.  
  
"Oh, him. He's kinda cute, huh?" Lena teased, nudging Hermione in the ribs.  
  
"Oh shut up, I haven't had a crush on him since the beginning of third year!" Hermione hissed, turning pink.  
  
"So you admit that you once did?" Lena said loftily.  
  
"Whatever. Yea, Amy made it!" Hermione cheered as her new friend, Amy Shiba was sorted into Carannilwen. Amy came running and sat down beside Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! I'm so happy we're in the same house!" Amy said excitedly. Lena welcomed her into 'the geek house' and introduced herself, as Mark Thomas was unhappily getting sorted into Dumparmaiel, a horrified expression on his face as his uniform turned purple. By the time she was finished, Ron was walking up to get sorted.  
  
He sat on the stool and slipped the hat on. The hat talked to him privately. "Well hello hello... you're a tough one... you're outgoing, athletic, and kind... dumb as a brick, though, sorry about that... I'd have to say... Gorithilion!" It shouted the last word to the hall and Ron ran to the green table, relieved to not be going to the purple house.  
  
While the first years got sorted, Ron and Hermione had a silent, mouthed conversation across the hall.  
  
"Congratulations on making it into the jock house."  
  
"Congrats on making it into the geek house."  
  
"That's the second time I've been told that so far?"  
  
"Who else by?"  
  
"My cousin, she's here, unfortunately."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Beside me, you idot."  
  
"She looks like you, minus the bushy hair."  
  
"Her hair is worse than mine, she just uses Sleakeasy's obsessively!"  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Blue looks nice on you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It does."  
  
"And... green looks nice with your red hair..."  
  
"Not very sincere."  
  
"Shut up." Hermione pointed to Professor Suk, who was getting up to make the start-of-the-year speech.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Another year, another new batch of students, and another new teacher! Let's all welcome Professor Harris, our new Herbology teacher!" She gestured to a plump, golden haired woman who waved. "A few announcements are needed. Students are not allowed into the other house's dormitories, and the older students would do best to remember that. Curfew is 10 o' clock, any students caught out of bed will be punished. And finally, any third year students or above are permitted to go to Chickale every month on a certain date. Now, you may eat!" Professor Suk said, smiling as the plates of everyone was filled with food.  
  
Later, in bed, a loud knocking on her door awakened Hermione.  
  
And I am le done! With a horrible cliffhanger! 


End file.
